Ajax (X-Men Movies)
Ajax, '''real name Francis Freeman, 'is the main antagonist in the 2016 ''Marvel, 20th Century Fox superhero film Deadpool. He is portrayed by actor Ed Skrein. Information He is a member of the Weapon X Program and the man responsible for the creation of Deadpool. He is also a great martial arts expert. He is introduced as a powerful mutant who enjoys to antagonize and manipulate Deadpool himself. Deadpool (2016) Taking Wade to the Expermients of Weapon X When Wade Wilson suddenly collapses one night and is diagnosed with multiple organ cancer, he reluctantly leaves his girlfriend Vanessa to undergo an experiment to cure his cancer. There, he is strapped to a bed and introduced to the of the facility, Francis Freeman. Wade continuously insults and mocks Francis, much to the latter's displeasure. Francis tells Wade that he will be injected with a special serum and, in order for the serum to trigger a mutation, subjected to days of torture methods as this is the only way to cure him. Francis also tells Wade that he himself was once subjected to the same procedure and that the mutation caused him enhanced reflexes. He also claims that Wade will hardly become a super hero as after the mutation has spread, Wade will be sold to the highest bidder and be forced to work for him, be it as a killer or as a gardener. After torturing Wade for days without triggering the mutation, Francis decides that there is only one way to succeed and straps Wade into an airtight chamber, telling him that the oxygen level in the chamber will be lowered until Wade is about to faint. Oxygen will then be pumped into the chamber to keep Wade alive, but will be pumped out again. Subjected to this kind of torture, the drop in oxygen triggers the mutation in Wade that removes his cancer and makes him nearly immortal due to the rapid healing factor, but severely disfigures his face and skin in the process. He then tells his assistant Angel Dust to put Wade in the chamber again, not because it's neccessary but because he wants it. However, Wade steals a match from Angel and ignites it in the chamber, causing a giant explosion when the oxygen is pumped in again. The explosion causes a fire in the entire facility and when Francis returns to extinguish the fire, he is attacked by Deadpool. Both engage in a brutal fight in the burning facility and the battle ends with Francis impaling Wade on the ground, leaving him in the burning ruins as he believes him to be dead. Confronting Deadpool for the second time However, Wade survives, now driven by his lust for revenge, and resurfaces as the masked Deadpool. As he thinks that Francis can heal his disfigured body, he goes after Francis' associates to make them talk. However, most of them do not talk and are therefore killed by Deadpool. When Deadpool interrogates the man who recruited him for the therapy, nicknamed Agent Smith, he is told where Francis is. Deadpool tortures Agent Smith nontheless. Meanwhile, Francis and his men meet with a Russian warlord, who is buying some of Francis' "superheroes". After the deal is concluded, Francis's convoi drives off and is attacked by Deadpool on a highway. After killing all of Francis' men, Deadpool attacks Francis, who is riding a motorcycle. After stopping the man, Deadpool violently kicks and beats Francis, impaling him with his sword and demanding a cure for his disfigurement. However, before he can do more, he is suddenly interrupted by the X-Men members Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Colossus, who wants to recruit Deadpool to the X-Men because he believes that Deadpool has the potential to be a hero, argues with Deadpool and during this argument, Francis draws the sword pinning him to the barrier out of his body and drives off. Abducting Wade's Girlfriend As Deadpool took off his mask when fighting Francis, Francis now knows that Wade Wilson is still alive. Francis and Angel head to the bar Wade frequents and find a picture of Wade with Vanessa. Weasel, Wade's best friend who witnessed this, calls Deadpool and tells him that he has to go back to Vanessa to protect her. However, when they arrive at the strip club Vanessa works at, Deadpool discovers that she has been kidnapped, and Francis and Angel Dust tell him to meet up with them on a decommissioned aircraft carrier at a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him, and the trio take a cab to the scrapyard. The Final Showdown and Death When the trio arrived at the scrapyard, Colossus and Negasonic fight Angel Dust while Deadpool slashes through an army of goons on his way toward Francis. On board the aircarrier, Deadpool witnesses Francis shutting Vanessa in the oxygen chamber before grabbing two axes and fighting Deadpool. To save Vanessa, Deadpool throws one of his katanas at the chamber, piercing the glass and allowing Vanessa to cut her ties with the blade. While Deadpool and Francis fight, Vanessa frees herself and grabs the katana, using it to stab Francis from behind. Below the aircarrier, Negasonic fights Angel and uses her destructive power to defeat her, thereby destroying the pillars that are supporting the aircarrier. This causes the aircarrier to topple over. During this incident, Deadpool loses sight of Francis, who is hit by a container and thrown of the falling carrier. However, Deadpool is later attacked by Francis when he tries to get to Vanessa. After a short fight, Deadpool knocks down Francis and demands that Francis cures him. To his surprise, Francis starts to laugh and asks Deadpool whether he really believed in a cure. Furious, Deadpool mocks Francis for revealing that the only thing Deadpool kept him alive for did not exist. He grabs a gun to shoot Francis but Colossus stops him, telling him that sometimes being a hero is decided by sparing a life instead of taking one. Colossus continues to preach to Deadpool about the responsibilities of a hero, only to be stopped when Deadpool shoots Francis in the head, killing him nontheless. This causes Colossus to vomit. Powers and Abilites * '''Powerful Enchanced Strength: '''Ajax is extremly strong, because he is also a powerful human mutant just like Deadpool himself. * '''Agility: '''He has great agility, especially when he fights with Wade. * '''Speed: '''He has great speed, very good speed. * '''Great Martial Arts: '''He has great fighting skills. * '''Weapons Expert: '''He is very excellent expert of weapons ,following the trailers. * '''Immunity to Pain: '''Ajax ,or Francis, is actually a mutant with vast immunity to pain, that's why he don't feel pain even if Deadpool is battling him and stabs him. Personality He is a very cruel, ruthless, vicious and manipulative man who enjoys antagonizing Wade and tries killing him. His hobby is to be with his servant; Angel Dust, who is also a member in the Weapon X Program and also a powerful mutant. Equipment Ajax has the very means to fight Deadpool. Despite that he is shown as a scientist and a "regular" man wearing a brown skin jacket. Francis has equipment such as: * '''Bulletproof Vest: '''When fighting Deadpool for the final time, Ajax is dressed in a grey long shirt, gloves and a bulletproof vest. * '''Axes: '''In the fight on the aircarrier, Ajax grabs two axes to battle Deadpool, who is eqquiped with katana swords. Gallery Ajax in the laboratory.jpg|Ajax in the Weapon X labs ,talking to Wade about his next phase in the plan to "save" his life. Ajax front visual.PNG|Ajax's in the remains of his destroyed lab Ajax with Angel Dust.PNG|Ajax with Angel Dust. Ajax Back View with Dust.PNG|Ajax back view with Dust Ajax with CopyCat.PNG|Ajax holding Vanessa as a hostage Ajax Attacking.jpg|Ajax confronts Deadpool Ajax vs Deadpool.jpg|Ajax still battling Deadpool Ajax fighting with deadpool.jpg|Ajax fighting with Deadpool Ajax Pushed.PNG|Ajax before being pushed by the container Trivia * This version of Ajax is the Francis version; Ajax is known for the entire film as "Francis Freeman" ,while in the comics he is known only as Francis. * This is the first acting of Ed Skrien as a villain in his cinematic career, especially for portraying a comic book villain. Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Mad Scientist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Liars Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Villains Category:Mutants Category:Charismatic villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Nemesis Category:Axemen Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus